The multi-axle drive train can be used, for example, for a motor vehicle, and in particular, can be a component of the motor vehicle. The multi-axle drive train makes possible the driving of a plurality of axles, for example, the first axle, in particular a front axle, and the second axle, in particular a rear axle, of the motor vehicle. An operative connection between the axles of the motor vehicle in this case can be produced via the connecting shaft, which is present as a Cardan or universal shaft, for example. It is frequently desired that a multi-axle operation is conducted by means of the multi-axle drive train only temporarily, during which time a plurality of the axles are actually driven. In the case of the motor vehicle, this is necessary, for example, only when the traction would be too small for driving only one of the axles, and/or when the desired driving performance can only be realized with multi-axle drive. Therefore, it is frequently of interest to drive only one of the axles, namely the first axle, by means of the multi-axle drive train.